Captured
by Librarybeauty
Summary: HGDM oneshot. A romantic tale inspired by those amazing diamond commercials. He captured her heart, and I'm sure this story will render you speechless. For the romantic at heart. R


Author's note: I am suprised no one has ever written a fanfic about this. Personally I wrote this for myself. This is for the people who are left breathless at those diamond commercials, if you are left speachless when confronted by a sweet tale, if you visit Harry winston dot com almost all the time. This is for you.  
This chapter however is dedicated to my very forgiving beta, who hopefully won't be angry when they realize I've published this without letting them look over it.  
I have to put this out there. This lovely fic is for Pandora Markku (who I hope won't hate me.)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, Zales, and the classic king of all diamond commercials debeers. all of that good romantic Jazz.

Rating: Sweet, romantic, and breath-taking. Try to put a rating on that...I wouldn't. Only one warning for the readers, Draco spoils his love with diamonds. Aren't you jealous?

(I think that possibly maybe I am falling for you, yes theres a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you, I see the paths that your eyes watered down, I wanna come too.)

Love is a journey that knows no end.

Spring in a English country-side villa. The soft breeze and beautiful view is enough to make you weak in the knees. How the sun is kissing every part of the valley.  
Slowly the dandelions surround the two lovers like a magical enchantment, however neither hold their wands at this moment.  
As he comes up behind her and places his soft masculine hands on her eyes. She feels him in every way. At this moment in time, she can picture in her beautiful mind that the same Dandelions petals surrounding them are making its way around the world.

That other couples are being passed by the soft fuzzy petals, whether it be in a rainforest slowly cascading through plants.  
Whether it reach a large city and stop to swirl around the couple sharing their first kiss on the street corner.

Maybe it is reaching a barefoot elderly couple on the beach.  
Reality is that the petals were only surrounding them. She was sure their love could reach the whole globe.

He lowers his head to her neck as the soft wind blows through her silky curls. Her eyes lost somewhere else or in the beauty of the moment.

The same masculine hands move down from her eyes to her small hands.  
She feels the slightest cold nip to her left hand. The curls sweep as she looks down. There it was in it's amazing glory. The sun had kissed it just right so it glimmered proudly.

Fingertips move over hers, the whisper comes almost to a soft melody, "Mione, what are you doing, for the rest of your life?  
He had only on request, that she would spend it all with him.

(There are two things in the world that last longer then time, love is one of them.)

They walk through the London Park side by side, silent. Crisp leaves crumble at their feet. The lady tightens her coat ever so slightly. Her Fiance gives a sly smile.  
Moments like these are enough to seduce the mind.

There are moments where they think that nothing could break this morphine feeling. Maybe they were right.  
Draco seperates himself from his love, but only for a second.  
They make there way around another couple.  
Only to be hand in hand, side by side again.

Maybe only women can sense the sensitivities. Draco walks forward gazing at the charming view and fall swept park.  
His love's deep brown eyes gaze back at the elderly couple they had surpassed. They had love running through their blood, and the hunger and want of touch still running through their wrinkled hands that were clasped just as Hermione and Draco's were.

The elderly man gives a bearded smile and his wive nods.  
As if they had somehow just transfered a bit of their love and wisdom to the younger couple with a future in front of them. A promise of sorts.  
Hermione smiles and turns her head as they continue to walk, she closes her eyes for a second and rests her head on his wool coated shoulder.  
A squeeze to his hand from her left, where his token was placed. Love is forever...

(How can I tell you that I love you, I love you. I want to tell you that I'm always thinking of you, but I can't think of the right words to say.)

With every waking moment...love grows.

Draco turns over on the christmas morning, it still being around two a.m. She sleeps so peacefully and quiet, her hand on her swollen stomach...almost as if she was already holding their child. The other hand above her head, lay across the pillow.  
He slips out of the large bed, making sure not to disturb his wife's sleep. Satisfied as he slowly makes his way to the large windowseal and discloses the perfect gift from it's hiding spot.

He opens the velvet box making sure that the noise made wasn't loud enough to ruin his suprise.  
Even if in his mind the smallest of creeks made when he walked on the hard-wood floor sounded in his ears like a large crash.  
Nerves became of him. It was just paranoia.

The pitter-patter his feet made, reminded him of what was soon to come.  
He once again was lost in the portrait of his sleeping pregnant Hermione. Creeping back on the bed he succeeds. She still lay.

His hands bring the four diamond pendant necklace to her neck. Suddenly her face scrunges...her nose moves.  
Taking those few seconds, he lays his head against the pillow and closes his eyes.  
She opens hers slowly and sits up, her hand at her neck. Her hair falling around her shoulders as it looses its bed-head texture.  
A silent almost whisper-like gasp.

Draco contains his smile and lays there, his eyes closed.  
Kisses are made out to his face and his lips.  
A smile cracked.  
"Merry Christmas Mummy..." he says opening his eyes.  
She had tears in hers, "Happy Christmas..."

(In your eyes there is only one woman in the world, celebrate her...Render her speechless.)

The mother is frantic as she looks for her leather planner. "We have his quidditch game Saturday and...her ballet recital Friday...we also have the charity dinner at the Bosworths Monday."

He was reading the prophet, not replying.

Another disgusted grunt, "Where did I put that planner? It was just here a minute ago." she slams drawers and shuts cabinets.

Turns a page in the prophet...

"Anyway...like I was saying, she is so excited that she got the part as the fairy she can hardly stand the wait. She has your patience you know..." She slams another door close, once again angry that she cannot find her planner.  
"Do you think the new maid misplaced it"  
No reply.  
Annoyance. "Draco? Are you ignoring me? I need your help finding my planner"  
No reply.  
"fine then ignore me, while you read that blasted paper...heaven forbid your wife try to help you organize your meetings....you are the one who even asked me and now you aren't even paying attention."

Rambling again. Peeved Rambling, she turns to search some more for the planner. Her back to him.

He slowly puts the planner right back on the counter then goes back to reading his paper. As if nothing had happened.

Turning she glances, then her eyes rest open the little leather book. She looks even more peeved and pissed, "Draco, if you had it why didn't you just tell me!"

The prophet comes down onto the counter, he looks over at her above his reading glasses, "Why don't you open it?"

Bulging eyes look like they contemplate murder on this man. He was lucky he was the father to her children. With a flick of her angry wrists she flips it open, then her face changes...

Raised eyebrows and a smile, "Happy mother's day..."

Sniffles and a slow moan are the soundtrack as she looks up, "You...." she chokes into tears.

He watches her hands tremble over the diamond mother's locket.

"The kids told me to tell you that they love you..." next to her now he holds her face in his hand and wipes her tears away with his thumb. Kissing her lips.

Mum's rock.

(She was your past, is your present and will always be your future....)

The church bells ring their almost doomy but joyfull melancholy rings, Rome was the couples for the taking. Hermione held a few shopping bags in her leather hands.  
His husbandly stagger behind her, slowly he tickles her.

A scream and laugh as he chases her down to the front of the travi fountain. Her high-hills clacking and her voice projecting in laughter.

Arms wrap around her waist, "You know I think I'd marry you again."

A playful smirk plays at her lips, she pushes his shoulder a bit, "what do you mean think?" giggles follow.

Taking her hand he spins her around so they are facing the ancient steps of a gorgeous monument. "We could do it right here"  
"All these people as witnesses."

Slender feminine arm connects with his, "yeah right..." she lays her head against his shoulder.

She looks out and back at him. His face focused on something.  
She moves her head from his shoulder and then notices something...

"Mum...dad?" The two older Grangers look up and smile, standing silent.

Turning with a confused expression, two formal winter-wearing blondes pop up, "Narcissa....Lucius?"

Suddenly the crowd of people she had just thought were random strangers, didn't seem so anymore.

People move newspapers, books and random objects from their faces, giving Hermione a complete shock.

Ginny and Harry wave. Shy smiles from every one. This was Draco's moment. Narcissa and other women share giddy giggles.

Her son and daughter wave from behind their grandparents. Happy faces glowing....

It seemed like everywhere she turned people magically appeared there. She has tears forming as she turns towards Draco, he is on his knee.

His gaze is a loving one, his hand comes out and there he has a anniversary ring, "Mione...will you marry me...again?"

everybody shares glances with each other. even some tourists and strangers stand in awe.

The playful smirk is back, she takes the ring and slips it on her finger. The same nipping feeling come back to her. He comes up from his earlier position and leans in for a passionate kiss.

In this moment, everybody cheers. They'd be together forever. Hunger and want still running through their soon to be wrinkled hands.  
Every part of their blood still infused with each other wether it be pure or muggle. The wisdom they shared still had more to be developed. A love that would last a lifetime...

Beacuse a diamond is forever.

(I carry your love, I carry it with me.)

Author's note: R&R. was it cheesy? Sorry, I personaly love the diamond commercials. They captured me and inspired me. I hope you get inspired and write.-Ebbs. 


End file.
